kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Metal Xehanort
Metal Xehanort is an Evil Combiner and the Main Antagonist of The Universe XP Kingdom Hearts Series, He Comes to His Evil Friend Mistress 9. Story Role The Metal Xehanort, ridden by Mistress 9, attacks the earthlings and steals the Lightning Power from them before heading to the surface where it tears through the Tower and engages Sora. Sora manages to cut off a tentacle carrying the part and Mistress 9 briefly emerges from the inside to glare at Sora before she and the Robotic Dragon leave without any further battle. He Then, Returns to Manhattan to started against the heroes. However, Metal Xehanort Flew and Summon the Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed to attack the Remaining Mercenaries. But The Heroes all fail to catch the robotic dragon. Later on, The Manhattan's Aftermath still on. Metal Xehanort Summons the evil Combiner teams to merge to Super Warriors. Now the Trypticon is defeated, and Metal Xehanort deactivated along with Combiners. Later, He Magically arrived on, attacked Leo Spitz, Seymour Simmons, Gumball and Darwin. It rampaged through the construction facility, sucking up anything not anchored down, such as sand, cars, and Gumball. Despite the powerful vacuum, Gumball held out for a while before being sucked further in. Seeking vengeance, Darwin clambered up Metal Xehanort for revenge. However, He had survived, and he blasted a hole through the giant monster's eye to climb out before further attacking the monster and slowing it down. Xenomorphous yelled Metal Xehanort's name from atop the Great Pyramid of Giza to end the karate masters' distraction. Metal clambered out of the construction pit and grappled his way to the peak of the pyramid, where he used his vortex grinder to suck up the stones that hid the star harvester inside. By this point, Simmons had made his way to the pyramid, and he radioed a nearby battleship to fire its experimental rail gun, which had been developed based on studies of Xemnas during his captivity at Headquarters. The gun's projectile hit Metal Xehanort, blasting off an arm and the lower half of his leg, making him lose his balance, causing him to shatter into many pieces as his body tumbled down the pyramid. Revived, Reconstructed, and Upgraded off screen. Metal Xehanort along with Mistress 9 arrived again in tokyo, during the Final invasion, proving to be a deadly threat from below, separating Sora. It crawled its way in and through a toppling skyscraper by Mistress 9's command to flush out Derek Venturi and his allies, and caused the building to destroy it, the top section slamming onto another building. When the Robotic Monster went in to finish the humans, Sora, with the jet pack and upgraded weapons from his Power, attacked it in midair. The Robotic's reach with its Bare Claws was hindered by the building as it attempted to fight back, and Sora killed it by slamming his entire body through its head, which crashed to the street below. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Universe XP Kingdom Hearts Category:Disney Characters Category:Disney Villains Category:Monsters